Cardcaptor in the Vongola
by taintedangel311
Summary: Sakura moved after attaining The Hope card since her father got transferred to a different university in Namimori. She encounters the Vongola family and gets tangled into their new arc, the future/ dimension. Will she be able to save her new and old friends? Or would she lose her life trying? May contain some YA scenes.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi minna~!**

**This now my second fanfiction! I'm also currently working on another that's a different crossover called 'The Rose Princess in Vongola'. It's Barajou no Kiss and Katekyo Hitman Reborn crossover.**

**So, without futher ado…ENJOY~!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Cardcaptor Sakura nor Katekyo hitman reborn.**

* * *

A gust of wind blew against my cheek. I remembered this sensation. I've felt it a hundred of times before whenever I flew in the air using 'The Fly'. I opened my eyes and realised I was. It was too blurry to notice where I was, but I knew I wasn't alone. There were multiples of strange presences surrounding me. I realised that I had my star staff in my hand and gripped it in a battle stance. All of the sudden, I saw flames in different colors light up around me. They was at least eight colors. They were all from the rainbow. There was a particular one that was calling me towards it, the orange flame. I couldn't stop myself from touching it. My arm was reacting by itself, which made me freak out. I shut my eyes expecting a sharp pain, but all I felt was a comforting, cool yet warm, feeling.

_If it's you, I'm sure you'll be fine_, a voice said with a soothing voice.

I saw a man's figure with his hand outstretched towards me. I tried to reach it with my eyes half opened from the blinding light emitting behind him.

"…kura…Sakura…SAKURA GET UP!" a familiar voice cried into my ear.

I jumped up from my bed, "HOE!"

"Hmph," a yellow plush lion with wings said, " 'bout time ya got up!"

I rubbed my eyes, "Gomen, Kero-chan, what's wrong?"

He blinked, "What do ya mean by 'what's wrong'? YOU HAVE SCHOOL!"

"HOE~! I forgot! Winter vacation ended!" I cried as I jumped out of bed and ran around gathering my stuff.

Kero sighed, "I can't believe ya still like this when ya in middle school."

I grabbed my bag, "It's a force of habit."

Before he could reply, I dashed out and flew down the stair cases.

"Kanjou~! You're going to destroy the new house like that if you keep doing that!" my tall, older brother said nonchalantly.

"Shut up," I mumbled as I sat down, "one of these days."

"Maa, maa," my father said as he set the plates down, "I apologize that we had to move closer to my new work place…"

I smiled warmly, "It's okay, Oto-san. I'm sure I can make new friends in Namimori!"

He passed me a bento and patted my head, "Well, I still feel a bit guilty, now go on to school, you'll be late."

"Hoe!" I cried out as I glanced at the clock.

* * *

Tick, tick, was all I heard in the classroom as the entire class was staring at me.

I cleared my throat, "H-hello, my name is Kinomoto Sakura. I hope to get along with everyone!"

I ended it with a proper bow.

"Why don't you sit in the empty desk next to Hayato-kun." The teacher instructed.

I nodded and headed towards the silvered haired boy who was glaring at me. I gulped and prayed in my head a silent good luck prayer. The class was starting, but I wasn't paying attention. My desk was next to the window, so I was just absently staring outside. The sakura trees were at the pique of growing into new flowers. All of the sudden, the bell startled me.

"Are you alright?" a girl with short orange hair asked.

I nodded, "Yeah, why?"

She smiled, "I thought you were choking since you were touching your neck the entire time."

I gasped, "Oh, gomen! It's a force of habit!"

She looked confused. "Well, I have this necklace that a very close friend or relative gave to me." I explained as I took the key out.

"Wah! Kawaii~!" she cried out.

I smiled shyly.

"Ah, gomen." She apologised, "My name is Sasawaga Kyoko."

I bowed, "Please to meet you, Sasawaga-chan."

She held her hands up, "Please, call me Kyoko."

I smiled widely, "Okay."

Kyoko took my hand, "If you'll like to, I could give you a tour of the school!"

"Yeah," I answered, "that'd be awesome."

We walked down the halls and talked while she showed me a variety of rooms. I decided to join the cheerleading club next year, since it was too late now.

"Ah, Tsuna~! I want you to meet the new transfer!" she hollered at a boy with brown hair.

We walked towards the group of boys.

"Oh, hi Kyoko-chan." Tsuna said, "You must be Kinomoto-san, right  
?"

I bowed, "Yes, but please call me Sakura."

"You must be the transfer that everyone is talking about!" a boy with short black hair said with a grin. "Sakura, huh, my name is Yamamoto Takeshi. Please to meet you."

I smiled, "Same to you, too."

"Juudaime!" a voice cried, "I have some water for you!"

"Ah, Gokudera! You didn't have to get me any!" Tsuna said as he walked towards him, "Besides, did you meet the transfer student, Sakura, yet?"

Gokudera looked at me, "That's right, you sit beside me now."

I nodded, "Please to finally acquaintance you."

"Yeah, same here," he mumbled.

I smiled warmly, he reminded me of how I first met Shaoran.

Gokudera stared at me with narrowed eyes, "What are you smiling about?"

I shook my hands in defence, "Nothing!"

"Maa, maa, be nicer to her." Takeshi said

"Shut up, baseball idiot." He snapped.

"Gokudera…," Tsuna calmed.

"EXTREME!" a voice cried behind us.

Kyoko turned around, "Onii-san?"

"I wanted to EXTREMELY thank you for the EXTREME bento!" he hollered.

I sweat dropped, she had a very…unique brother.

"Really? Thank god!" she exclaimed happily, "Oh yeah, nii-san, this is Sakura-chan, she's the new transfer student."

He grinned, "Nice to EXTREMELY meet you! My EXTREME name is Sasawaga Ryohei."

I formally greeted him, "Same here."

We all chatted about school and my experiences. Although, we had to return to class as it rang. We had agreed to meet at the gate to go to a karaoke place. My father said that it was alright if I was to come back home late, only if a friend helped me walk back home (against Touya's protest). Plus, I was a bit grateful that I still had the phone that Tomoyo gave Kero and I. Even though, I had captured and turned the card into Sakura cards.

The bell rang and we quickly gathered our stuff. As we were walking to the place, a black blur hit Tsuna in the face. I flinched as he fell to the ground. On top of him, was a baby with a suit and a top hat with a lizard on it.

"Ciaosu~!" the baby said.

"Reborn!" Tsuna cried out, "What are you doing here?"

"I decided to tag along," the baby replied as he jumped off, "besides, I wanted to introduce myself to your new friend."

I pointed at myself, "Hoe? Watashi?"

He nodded, "My name is Reborn. I am the tutor of Tsuna, please to meet you."

I bowed, "Please to meet you, too. My name is Kinomoto Sakura."

Reborn tipped his hat and then jumped onto Tsuna's shoulder.

"What are you waiting for? Aren't you going to go to Karaoke?" he asked Tsuna.

We sang different songs and danced to them. After a couple of songs, there was a knock at the door, it was a boy with short black hair. He had an aura that read: 'I'll bit you to death.' On his shoulder was a yellow bird that was so cute.

"So you came, Hibari-san." Reborn said to the boy.

"You should've told me that it was a crowded place." He answered, bored.

"Well, I wanted to introduce you to Sakura-chan, here." Reborn said as he pointed to me.

I smiled shyly at him, "Nice to meet you…"

He turned to walk out, "…Just call me Hibari."

And with that, he left us confused.

Takeshi shrugged, "So, who's up next?"

I looked at the clock and realised that Tsuna, who excused himself to the bathroom, was already late. Worried, I excused myself and opened the door to find Tsuna just beside the door, outside.

"Hey, what's wrong?" I asked.

He looked up, "…Nothing…"

I cocked an eyebrow, "Something up."

He sighed and gave in, "Will you listen?"

"Of course," I answered with comfort as I sat next to him.

"Well," he started slowly, "I have a friend who is told that he is an heir to a huge company even though he's not good enough and talented enough. Even so, he wants to protect his friends and family no matter what. But, he gets scared, too. He also worries that if something happened to them, he might be able to protect him."

I nodded, "Okay, I think your friend is going the right path. If he wants to get stronger, he must protect in what he believes. His will to protect his friends is the biggest encouragement towards him, like a strong connection. It's best if his friends and himself are always together. Lastly, your 'friend' is actually you, isn't it?"

He gave me a small smile, "Obvious, huh?"

"Yep"

Tsuna stood up and stretched, "Thanks, I feel slightly better."

He reached his hand out. This scene felt familiar, which made me smile. I took his hand.

"No problem."


	2. Chapter 2

**Kufufufu~!**

**I was bored…so I decided to update it earlier.**

**That, and I know how it is when people don't update too often…make me pissed…:P jokes!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Cardcaptor Sakura or Katekyo Hitman Reborn.**

* * *

Chapter 2: Reborn disappeared?

At least two weeks passed since I was known as the 'transfer student'. Now, I am known as Sakura. I was walking down the street like any other weekend. My brother, Touya, had already gone back to university, which meant no more nagging. Just then, I saw Gokudera with one of Kyoko's friends, Haru.

"Hi, what are you guys doing?" I asked.

"We were looking for Tsuna." They both said.

I blinked, "Can I tag along?"

They shrugged, "Why not."

We just turned at a block, when we saw a worried Tsuna. The

"Hey, Tsuna-san!" I greeted.

"Hey, Juudaime!" Gokudera greeted.

"Hey Tsuna-kun~!" Haru greeted.

Tsuna looked paler than ever. I never saw him this fluster about anything besides…

"Did anything to Reborn-san?" I asked curiously.

He looked at me, bewildered, "How did you know?"

I shrugged, "It's an impulse."

Tsuna shivered, "Reborn didn't come back, he left from Lambo's ten year bazooka, and never came back."

I was the only one that was confused. A bazooka? Who's Lambo?

"That stupid cow baby!" cried Gokudera in rage.

I looked at Haru, she said, "Lambo is this baby that Tsuna knows who has this toy apparently."

I nodded, I was still confused about the bazooka part.

"Anyways, I'll go to Lambo and ask him about the bazooka." Tsuna said.

We nodded and split up. I dashed by myself. I twisted and turned, but I couldn't find Reborn anywhere. I could only think of one thing, my cards. I ran to my house and dashed inside.

"Kero-chan! I need the cards, stat!" I cried as I opened the door with a bang.

"Woah, what's the big hold up?" Kero asked as he paused his game.

"A friend of mine is missing, I think I could use my cards to find him." I explained as I tooked out my key and started my incantation:

_Key of the Star_

_With the powers burning bright_

_Reveal the staff_

_RELEASE!_

With the staff in hand, that meant my full powers were released. I snapped my fingers and my cards started to float. I scanned the multiple choices, and I saw The Shadow.

"The Shadow! Look for my missing friend, Reborn!" I commanded.

The Shadow bowed and parted. I used The Dash to follow it. We went everywhere and still couldn't find Reborn. I gathered my Sakura cards and stow them away in the pouch that Tomoyo gave me as a present. I was depressed that I could find Reborn. Argh, what happened to you? As I turned into a corner, a metal tube came flying towards me. The scary part was, I couldn't move. A sudden blackness surrounded me as I was hit by the tube.

* * *

"It's time for you to wake up~!" a voice said nonchalantly.

I opened my eyes slowly as I got up. I was pretty dizzy but alright. As I got more stable, I realised that I was in a bed, a king sized one. At the side of the bed, was a boy, at least a year older than me, with white hair. He had a tattoo on his left cheek. The boy smiled at me, "How do you feel?"

I smiled shyly, "A-a bit tired…"

"Ah, it's one of the side-affects, it'll go away." He answered with the same nonchalant voice.

"Where am I? Who are you?" I asked rubbing my head.

He lifted my chin, "So many questions, with so many answers that'll come soon."

A knock was at the door and a man entered, "Byakura, you are needed."

The white haired boy got up and waved to me as he headed towards the door, "I'll see you at dinner~!"

A shiver went down my spine. As I got up, I realised that I was dressed in a white gown that was really silky. My collar bone was showing but I had silk sleeve that formed my thin arms. It was really comfortable. I started to walk around the room and found a porch. I lead myself on it and saw the most surprising thing.

"Sakura, you're not in Kandas anymore." I muttered to myself as I saw the scene outside, with mostly broken buildings and skyscrapers.

A/N ^ this line I sorta got off of Wizard of Oz ^^" so...yeah :P


	3. Chapter 3

**Caiosu, Minna~!**

**I know this chapter may be sudden, but I'm just a person with nothing to do! :)**

**So, I hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Card Captor Sakura or Katekyo Hitman Reborn.**

* * *

Chapter 3: Kidnapped and the Grand Escape!

"Nice to meet you, Sakura-sama." A bespectacled man with messy orange hair said.

I bowed slightly, "Yeah, umm, who are you?"

He shifted his glasses, "I am head of the Technical department, Shoichi Irie."

"Shoichi-kun," I said shyly, "can you tell me, where am I?"

"You're in Namimori." He replied as we were walking down the halls.

I halted, Namimori didn't look like this. There were broken buildings on the outskirts of the barrier of us. The many skyscrapers were a jarred and some were tilted.

"What are you talking about? Namimori isn't like this at all!" I repeated out loud.

He smiled, "That's right, you're from the past."

Shoichi turned back and faced me, "You were requested by the leader of the Millifore Family, the current most powerful Mafia famiglia. So, he sent for your present state."

"What?" I exclaimed, "How?"

Shoichi walked towards me, "He used the 'Ten year Bazooka' to send you ten years to the future. Since, you had … disappeared, we had to use a different way to retrieve you, and that was to go back in time and hit you with the bazooka."

"But, why?" I asked.

He was in front of me now, "I don't know, but you'll find out when we meet Byakuran, so follow me, we're late."

I obliged and followed him into a huge dining room. At the very end, sat a happy Byakuran.

"I was wondering when you'll come by now." He said as he gestured us to sit.

Shoichi helped me in my seat as he sat beside Byakuran. I watched them both commence eating their dinner.

"What are you waiting for? Eat, eat, please!" Byakuran encouraged.

I half-faked my smile and picked up my fork. I took a small piece of lettuce and managed to chew and swallow it. I put my fork down and drank a glass of water.

"So," I began after I drank, "aren't you going to tell me what do you want from me?"

He chuckled, "So quick to the point huh. Well, I want more power, and to obtain it, I need you."

I smiled another sweet fake smile, "Well, I'm no one special."

Byakuran folded his arms and crossed his legs, "Not in my eyes."

"I have no knowledge of what you are saying," I said as I still acted dumb, "besides, what happens if I say no?"

Byakuran snorted, "Then I'll keep you here, but you'll submit to me one day. You are dismissed."

I got up and headed towards the door.

"You wished," I whispered as I opened the double doors and walked out with my white dress gracefully following me.

"Good night, Sakura-sama." Shoichi said as he closed the door.

"'night," I responded.

It was completely dark except for my porch, which was constantly guarded with men in black. I waited for a few heartbeats before gently creeping out of my bed covers. I had changed into white skirt with shorts underneath and a white shirt that I had found in the closet. These people must be obsessed with the color white. I grabbed my cards and uncovered the Released staff from the pillow. I grabbed the first card.

"The Sleep, make these guards fall into deep slumber." I whispered the command.

The tiny fairy got out of the card and did it job. I slid through a tiny opening of the opened French doors of the porch. I took out the second card.

"The Fly, give me wings that may take me out of this place."

As wings grew out, I climbed the porch's railing. I took a deep breath and jumped without looking back.

* * *

"Ugh," I moaned as I woke up.

I looked around and found myself in another room, except it was nothing like the one in the Millifore mansion.

"So, you're finally up." A female voice asked as she walked in with a tray of food.

She had a pair of sunglasses on her head. Her hair was pretty messy and she was around my age. The girl set the tray at the table stand next to me.

"I hope you're feeling alright to eat, you need the strength after that fall." She said as she sat next to me.

"Fall?" I asked.

_Flashback_

_I was up in the sky with my wings flapping. My head started to ache. I was almost at my limit. I could see the sun rising, that means that they probably realised that I was gone by now. I started to droop down lower. Shoot! I need to land quickly! My wings buckled and I began to descend. _

"_HOE!" I cried._

"Ah!" I exclaimed as I remembered.

"So, you remembered, huh." She said as she chuckled.

"That's right," she added, "I haven't introduced myself. My name is Lal Mirch. And you?"

I bowed, "My name is Sakura Kinomoto. I thank you for helping me."

Lal Mirch shook her head, "Don't thank me, but your friends."

As if on time, a familiar voice bursted in, "Sakura-chan! Are you alright?"

I gaped, "Tsuna-kun?"


	4. Chapter 4

**Heya minna~!**

**I finally have no school! \(^^)/**

**I was working on this Graduation Video since I was graduating from Middle school…and now you can guess how old I am… :P Oh well!**

**Too bad I can't post it on Youtube…it has some copyrighted photos and a song, too.**

**Maa! Iganai! I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Card captor Sakura or Katekyo Hitman Reborn.**

* * *

Chapter 3: Reunion! Good and Bad?

I sat shocked as I listened to Tsuna explain the situation as Gokudera was guarding at the door.

"Wait," I said as Tsuna was finished explaining, "so, you're the Mafia?"

He nodded, "Yeah, but you know, with exceptions."

"Exceptions?" I asked.

"Yeah, I want to change the Vongola to become a corporation to protect the weak." He explained once more.

"Hoe!" I cried as I was so confused.

Tsuna bowed deeply, "I'm so sorry for keeping it a secret! In addition, I dragged you into this!"

"Geh! Tsuna-kun! It's alright, it's not your fault!" I exclaimed as I tried to encourage him.

"Juudaime!" Gokudera added, "Sakura-san is suppose to apologize to you!"

"That's right!" I said with no hesitation, "Gokudera was right, I was the one who got into this mess myself."

"But…" Tsuna began before a blur kicked him at his head.

"Dame-Tsuna," Reborn said on top of him, "stop worrying and get to the practice room, there are still many things we must do. That goes for all of you, even you, Sakura-chan."

I blinked, "M-me?"

"Yea, get up and let's go!" Reborn said as he hopped onto Gokudera as Tsuna got up.

We all followed Lal Mich to the basement. The room was huge! There was a high ceiling and vast space.

"HOE~~! Sugoi!" I exclaimed.

"That's right," Lal Mich said as she pulled out something from one of her pockets, "I saw these scattered around you."

"AH!" I exclaimed as I saw my Sakura cards.

I quickly counted them and saw that all of them were there, thank god!

"What are those? Playing cards?" Gokudera asked.

"I guess we'll find out," Reborn said as his lizard turned into a green gun.

"What do you…" I said before a bullet whizzed by me.

"Reborn-san!" Tsuna and the other two cried.

I jumped back with a back flip. I skid into my defence stance. I mentally thanked all those times training with Meilin and Shaoran.

"So, you know some fancy tricks," Reborn said as he reloaded.

"W-wait Reborn-san," I said, still in my stance, "I don't want to fight."

"Then I'll make you," he said with a smirk.

He lifted his gun to fast for me to follow. I was just able to dodge them all. Shoot, he's serious! If I don't do something, I'll probably get injured. As Reborn was at his last bullet, I took a risk and pulled my key out.

_Key of the Star_

_With the power burning bright,_

_Reveal the staff,_

_Shine your light._

_RELEASE!_

With each line, wind started to gather around me, in a protective shield. It was ricocheting all of Reborn's bullets to the ground. I grasped on the staff and swirled it around. It was good to have it in my hands again, it was comforting like last night. Reborn had already reloaded his new round of bullets and began to fire them at me. I took out a card.

"Shield!" I shouted as an invisible shield blocked the bullets.

Reborn stopped shooting and pulled out something from his pocket. He inserted it in the gun and fired. It had connected with the Shield and slipped through it. I was just able to dodge it by a couple of millimetres. I was shocked that a bullet was able to go through the Shield, nothing can! I dashed out and took out another card.

"The Jump!" I shouted as I sprung out wings on my shoes.

I started to jump to one place and another. Reborn's shooting was very accurate, though just barely missing me. I flipped on my back in the air. I twisted my body as I landed in a crouch and sprung back up. A light bulb lit in my head, I had a plan to end this. This time, I took two cards.

"The Light! Create brightness in this room!" I commanded as a bright light exploded from a floating beautiful lady that came from the card.

Everyone, including Reborn, was rendered blind. I took this opportunity for my next step.

"The Shadow! Capture the opponent's shadow!" I added as a black substance glided towards the shadow of Reborn. Before the light began to dim, Reborn was already trapped. He was standing with his gun pointing at me, but he didn't pull the trigger. It was too late, he was frozen to the exact position. Reborn couldn't move a finger.

He just smiled at me, "Good, you pass."

I sighed as I sank to the ground, "Hoe!"

The cards floated back towards me. I caught them all.

"Thank you!" I said to them as I put them back with the others.

Reborn was back to normal and turned to the audience. Tsuna and the others were shocked and awed. I flinched back. Oops, I forgot about them.

"It's about time you also told them, since we already told you our secret, right?" Reborn remarked smartly.

I nodded, "I am the current master of these cards,"

As I spoke, all of my Sakura cards flew out and started to float around me in circles.

"Well, I am an indirect descendant of the most powerful sorcerer, Clow Reid, who was the original master of these cards, too." I continued.

"Once I release the true form of my staff, all of my powers are unlocked. So, whenever I'm at my normal state, I could only do some forms of magic."

Gokudera interrupted, "Are you saying that all of those…manoeuvres were _magic tricks_?"

I shook my head, "It's more complicated than that. I use a mix of Eastern and Western magic, which Clow Reid had created himself. Only another and I could perform this." I answered.

"Who is the other person?" Lal Mich asked.

I blushed slightly, "He's in Hong Kong since he is the heir to his family."

Tsuna nodded, "I know how it is."

I smiled warmly. The moment broke when a man with a black suit came in. He had half black hair and a half bald head. The man was a bit plump and had a kind face, though it looked disturbed at the moment.

"Bad news you guys! There's something you need to see!" he said as he gestured us to a different place.

We glanced at each other and followed him. I had kept my staff out but my cards back into my pocket. We entered a room with a enormous screen and on it was a face I could not forget.

"Byakuran?" I exclaimed surprised.

"Greetings my fellow people! I was just wondering if someone was looking for these~!" Byakuran said as he pointed to the side where they showed something shocking.

"Kero-chan! Yukito-san!" I cried in horror of my fainted friends on screen.

"You better claim it by this hour, if you want to see them alive again~!" he said with a scary smile.

I clenched my staff, "I'm going back."

Tsuna gasped, "But…"

Before he could go on, I continued, "It's useless against him, besides I have an invincible spell, if it's me, I'm sure I'll be alright."

I turned to the door and dashed out.


	5. Chapter 5

**=w= Harro~!**

**I'm so tired! I was too excited about the last chapter, it was a battle scene, so it got me hyped up :P**

**I hope you enjoy this long chapter, too!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own CCS nor KHR**

* * *

Chapter 5: The Invincible spell

I kept on walking down the halls, until I felt someone pull me back.

"Sakura-chan! You don't have to go!" A familiar voice said as the person twisted me so that I faced the person.

I smiled calmly, "I'm sorry, Tsuna-san. But, I have to go back, I promise that I'll come back."

Tsuna held a firm grip on my shoulders, "No, we can fight against him!"

I shook my head as I gently removed his hands, "It'll be fine, I already told you, I have an invincible spell."

"Invincible?" he said unbelieving.

I nodded, "If it's me, I'm sure I'll be alright."

Tsuna looked away, "How are _we_ suppose to know if you're alright?"

I took out a card and put to my forehead. I gave it a silent prayer of protection with my eyes closed.

"_Please take care of them_." I whispered to the card.

Tsuna gave me a confused look as I held out the card to him.

"Take it," I said with a smile, "when ever you need to talk to me, hold the card and think of me."

He took the card and read it out loud, "The Hope…"

I nodded, "It was the last card that I was able to attain, she was always alone, but now she has me and the other cards. The Hope has given us courage and love, so don't feel discouraged, okay?"

Tsuna held it to his chest, "Promise to be okay."

"I promise," I said with my warmest smile.

"Sakura-san!" Lal Mirch said as she came running down the hall, "I'll take you there, but I can't assure you that I may approach the building, though."

I bowed, "I can't thank you enough."

We said our goodbyes and good lucks as we walked to the Millifore skyscraper. We took alleys to keep away from guards on the streets. Lal Mirch suddenly stopped at one of the alley exit.

"This is the farthest that I may go, just around the corner, you'll be able to see the entrance." She said.

I looked at her, unable to read her face since she was wearing her sunglasses.

"Thank you," I said as I took my place in front of her.

She placed a hand on my shoulder, "I wish you luck."

Lal Mirch turned back and started her journey back. I watched her back getting smaller in the distance. I turned back and breathed deeply. I walked to the entrance gate and saw two guards there.

"State your presence," one of them asked.

This is it.

"Tell Byakuran that it's Sakura Kinomoto and that I came for my friends." I said with my best smile.

I sat on the obnoxiously comfortable chair that I was told to wait in. I flinched when I heard the doors open with a bang.

"Sakura-chan~!" Byakuran said as he came through the doors, "It's been awhile."

It's only been a day. I had to restrain myself from saying those words.

"Y-yeah," I said with a smile.

He sat down on the chair beside me, that was angled so that we still faced each other.

I gulped, "I came to take my friends,"

"Oh? Being so direct aren't we? Your lucky, I just to happen to like those types." Byakuran said with a smirk, "I'll let them go, but before we do anything…"

He took out a remote and pressed a button. The chair that I sat in had sprouted mechanical arms and wrapped something cool onto my neck and both of my wrists. I gasped in surprise when I felt a sting on my neck. I looked down and saw that both of my wrists had a large wristband that was tinted gold. I touched my neck and felt a choker-like metal that was wrapped all around it.

"What did you do?" I exclaimed with shock.

Byakuran smiled, "I'm glad you like my gift! Maybe a demonstration should help understand the meaning."

With a snap of his fingers, a cage with two people inside it appeared from the floor across from us.

"Imagine that this cage is this building," he explained, excited, "these two also have chokers like just like yours, except not as pretty."

I nodded slowly as he continued, "Now, watch."

Byakuran pushed another button and released the cage. Those two saw freedom and ran to escape. Although, they were unlucky. As they attempted to escape, they got electrocuted by stepping right on the line, where one of the walls used to be. I flinched; I could show him my weakness.

"What do you think?" he asked with a smile.

I realised that I was looking down, so I slowly raised my head and stared into his eyes, I put on my best smile.

"Do you have another size bigger than this one?" I asked as I pointed at my own death around my neck.

Byakuran face was shocked for a moment, but it immediately went back to a scary smile.

"Sho-chan, please show Sakura her friends, they can be released." He ordered without looking at Shoichi.

I was surprised that he was there, but I just shrugged it off. I got up from my chair and walked to the door mindlessly. As the door closed behind us, I leaned on the wall and covered my mouth to muffle my crying. Tears streaked down my face and I was shaking. How could he do that to innocent people? And he _enjoyed_ it! I felt a hand on my arm and turned to see Shoichi.

"Sakura-san, I know it was tough on you. Let's go, okay?" he said as he gave me a handkerchief.

I took it gratefully, "O-okay."

We entered a room with guards surrounding the perimeter. I brightened up when I realised that this was the room where they kept Kero and Yukito. I dashed in front of Shoichi and entered the room. I gasped as I saw both of them lying on a bed. Kero was still in his other form and so was Yukito. I ran to them.

"Oh my god! What happened to them?" I asked Shoichi as he approached.

"We found them at the Namamori shrine, so we brought them in." He answered calmly.

I touched their foreheads. Both of them were burning with a fever! With both of my hands on their heads, I tried to concentrate my powers into to them, but nothing happened. I turned to Shoichi again.

"What happened to me?" I added with shock.

Shoichi adjusted his glasses, "Your powers are temperamentally locked by those restrains." He pointed at the wristbands and choker.

"How? My powers exceed high volume!" I replied.

"Some how Byakuran knew that. He made us treat your friends and gave us the restrains." He explained with a shrug, "So, I'm not that informed myself."

I stumbled into a chair, "If they don't get any energy, they'll disappear!"

Shoichi took a chair and sat across from me, "We all noticed that, which is why I-, we want to help. If you tell us about their powers…"

I looked around and saw all sorts of things. Technology had advanced more and things I've never seen before was all around me. I gasped when I saw a man with purple flames on his ring.

"What in the world is that?" I wondered out loud and pointed at the man.

Shoichi chuckled, "That is called a Deathperastion flame. It's when someone has a certain resolve or will; they are able to produce a flame. The energy for the flames is just like an invisible blood cycle. The energy goes to every part of the body. There are many types of flames; there is the storm, the rain, the mist, the cloud, the lightning, the sun and finally the rarest kind, the sky. So, it depends on the person which may determine their flame."

I tried to absorb the information, "So, that means that they are different powers for different people, right?"

He nodded, "Bingo."

"Is it possible to transfuse the same type of flame into the person, for example, a sun flame for a sun typed person?" I asked.

Shoichi thought for a moment, "I guess, why?"

"Do you think you can find two people with a Rain flame and Sun flame? I'll explain later." I inquired quickly.

Shoichi agreed and ordered two to people to come here.

I clenched my hands, I hope this goes well.

"The little plush toy here, takes his energy off of the Sun. If you can, please infuse some Sun flames into him." I pleaded to a man in a black coat.

The man rubbed his head, "I guess it won't hurt, my name is Harato Wasada."

I bowed, "Thank you."

Shoichi and I stepped back as we watched Harato use his Sun flames on Kero. Amazingly, the flame was swallowed into Kero causing him to regain his normal breathing. I smiled as I checked his temperature; he should be able to get up the next day. As another man did the same with Yukito, the same results showed. I realised that I was holding my breath the entire time. I sighed in relief.

Shoichi took me back into my room and opened the door when we got there.

"Tomorrow, you are allowed to roam the place by yourself, only if you take two guards with you." Shoichi said before closing the door, "Goodnight."

He closed the doors softly, leaving me alone in the vast room.

"Goodnight," I mumbled as I walked to my bed.

I sat at the middle of the large bed. I had curled up in a ball and rested my head on my knees. I felt lonely, just like when Shaoran had left me. A tear streaked down my face as I fell back on to the bed. I closed my eyes as I slowly drifted to sleep.

"_Sakura, it's okay, if it's you, I'm sure you'll be alright_." A voice said in my head.

I felt myself relax and gently fell into deep sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Ciasu Minna~!**_

_**=w= It's been awhile since I've updated! . Gomen! I had such a crazy week! There is one thing that I have been over thinking these past few chapters. I want to add some romance in it, but I don't really know the pairings :P so, if anyone of you guys actually read this, I'm going to take a poll on who with who. Oh yeah, if there is another one that I forgot, just ask me to add it ^^.**_

**SakuraxTsuna**

**SakuraxSyoran**

**SakuraxGokudera**

**SakuraxTakeshi**

**SakuraxRyohei**

**SakuraxHibari**

**SakuraxDino(maybe?)**

_**Well, there could be more, but I'll just wait and see if there are any obligations. :P Hope you enjoy this chapter!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own CCS nor KHR**_

* * *

Chapter 6: Can't beat'em, join'em!

I stretched my arms as I walked down the halls of the Millifoire House/building. I was relieved this morning since Byakuran wasn't there for breakfast. One of Shoichi's pink haired assistants told me that I was free to roam the building. I looked out the window in deep thought and snorted at the idea of being "free". Their idea of "freedom" is collaring me and keeping me inside the building. I glanced behind me and saw the guards were still there. They were wearing black coats, while the people that we pass, were wearing white.

"Ummm," I asked one of the guards as we continued walking down the halls, "is there a reason why you're wearing black instead of white?"

He grunted, "Well, the Millifoire used to be just two individual families. So, one family is the Black Spell, while the other is the White Spell. We both are in Black Spell."

"Yeah, but we're always the one to do the dirty work for the White Spells." The other guard added.

I raised an eyebrow.

"Why?" I asked.

They looked at each other, then one of them answered, "Well, we're not that entirely sure, but from experience; I'd say that the White Spells are just using us as their shadows, their shields. It doesn't seem fair."

I nodded and it turned silent around us. We stopped in front of the room that kept Kero and Yukito. Suddenly, a crash echoed in the room along with a cry of agony. Worried, I kicked the door open.

"Is everyone alright?" I asked as I looked around.

Yukito was already in his true form, Yue. He was in a fighting stance, but relaxed as he saw me. Kero was also in his true form and was standing next to Yue.

"Sakura!" the two both exclaimed as they flew towards me.

I ran and gave them a huge hug, "You guys are awake!"

Yue looked at me, "What's going on?"

I sighed, "It's a long story, but first, we should apologize."

We looked around and saw that the room looked as if it got hit by a tornado.

"Maybe we should also clean up…" I added as a sweat dropped.

* * *

"I see, we were sent to the future." Kero said as we sat in my room.

Yue and Kero were back to their other form. We were seated at a table next to the porch, drinking tea.

I sighed, "I'm stuck here while everyone else is working hard…"

Yukito smiled, "It's going to be alright Sakura-chan.'

"That's right, have some faith will ya?" Kero agreed as he took a huge bite of his cookie.

I nodded with a shy smile. I'll admit they're both right, I can't sit here everyday sulking.

"Yukito," I said as I faced him, "can you do me a favour?"

He nodded, "Of course."

"Can you go to the Vongola base? I'll draw it out for you. Once you get there, I want you to give them the Voice card." I asked.

"Okay, when should I go?" Yukito questioned.

I smiled, "Tonight."

I watched as Yukito changed into Yue and fly in the night sky. Good thing that Kero and Yukito/Yue weren't collared like me. I closed the porch doors and headed towards my bed. Kero was already asleep on the extra pillow next to mine with a cloth large enough to cover his body. I gave a silent prayer to Yue and the others. I hope they're going to be alright.


	7. Chapter 7

**Harro!**

**^^" sorry~~~~ I've been EXTREMELY busy (see what I did there ;] ) **

**My mom wanted me to enter in this drawing competition to see my 'capabilities'. I just want art classes TT^TT! **

**Enough about my life story, I need more votes!**

**Sooooooo, here are the results (so far) :**

**SakuraxSyaron= 1**

**SakuraxHibari=1**

…**etc :P sorry, me too lazy .**

**So, VOTE VOTE VOTE!**

* * *

Chapter 7:

"Kinomoto-san? Are you there?" a girl's voice asked.

I put down my cup, "Ah, I thought I told you to call me Sakura, Yuni-chan."

A girl with a huge white hat and cloak came in.

"Gomen, but I thought that it would be improper of me to do so." Yuni said as she entered my room with grace.

I shook my head, "We're friends, ne?" I smiled to reassure my statement and gestured her a seat at the table. "Tea?"

She gratefully took her seat. We had meet each other the day before.

* * *

~Flash back~

"Kero-chan! Where are you?" I cried as I walked down the hall.

Geez, he shouldn't ran off like that! I began looking in different rooms, and corners. All of the sudden, I heard a laugh. "Ahaha! Such a little plush can eat a lot!"

I jumped at the opportunity and knocked on the door, "Ummm, excuse me. May I enter?"

"It's open!" a male voice said.

I opened the door and saw Kero's face full of whipped cream. I face palmed, I shouldn't have been surprised. "There you are!" I cried as I ran towards him, that's when I realised that he was surrounded by men.

"Oi, who are you?!" questioned a boy with long pink hair.

I bowed, "S-sorry for barging in! My name is Sakura." I looked up at them and saw that they were smiling.

A man with blonde hair laughed, "It's alright, so you're the little lady that Byakuran is holding prisoner, huh."

I hesitated when he said prisoner. "Yeah, I guess so."

"My name is Gamma. It's a pleasure to finally meet you, Yuni wouldn't stop talking about you." He joked. I giggled and looked at the blushing vice-leader. We both sat down and began talking about how I ended up here. I only told them about my attempts to escape, but I made sure that my powers and Tsuna stayed out of it. Even if they are nice, I needed to make sure that they were trustworthy. I knew that Yuni was very honest girl, thanks to my powers, but I was hesitant with Gamma's men around us. The guards in the room were constantly staring at me when they thought that I wasn't looking. Even if I wasn't looking, I could literally feel there stare on my back, causing me to get shivers up my spine. I glanced at Kero who was sleeping soundly with a full stomach. Taking this opportunity, I made an excuse.

"I think that Kero had enough cookies and cake for one day, I'll take him back to our chamber." I said as I got up.

"I'll escort you back, alone." Yuni volunteered, giving everyone a look. I was going to argue against it, but no sound came out of my mouth. So, instead, I waved goodbye and bowed to them respectfully before Yuni and I were out in the corridor. There was a second of silence, until Yuni interrupted it.

"I'm sorry," she said softly, "about my men back there, it was unusual of them to act that way."

I shook my head in disagreement, "They have every right to be suspicious of me."

"The tension was so heavy, that you used Kero-chan as an excuse." Yuni pointed out with a hint of sadness.

I winced in guilt, Yuni wasn't the problem. The way I tried to excuse myself probably hurts her.

"I-I'm sorry," I stuttered, "I never meant to..."

Yuni interrupted, "It's alright, like I said, the tension was probably choking you to death." She turned to the grand windows we were passing by. "I know how you feel about this place." Outside, the sun was slowly setting with a mix of golden orange, yellow and hints of red. Yuni's eyes seemed far, as if she was thinking about something deeply.

I took her right hand in both of my own and smiled, "If you want a friend to talk to, I'll be here for you." She smiled back, but her eyes were still filled with uncertainty.

* * *

We made it to my room, which was surprisingly far, and said our goodbyes. I watched her cape fly about as she walked down the hall. I closed the door and opened the lights in my room. Kero flew out of my pocket with a happy glow.

"Man, they had great cookies!~" Kero happily said as he floated by my side. I sat on the edge of my bed. "...I guess so..."

Worried Kero landed on my lap, "Is everything alright, Sakura?"

I jumped back surprised, "O-of course." As I stood up, I accidentally knocked Kero down from my lap, although, I didn't notice since I was too busy thinking about, well, everything.

_Maybe some fresh air might help me_, I thought as I opened the porch double doors.

I leaned on the ramp as I looked up in the sky. The clouds surrounded the full moon with gentleness. I reached out with my hand and covered the moon with my palm as I pretended as if i grasped it. It was a silly action, but I felt as if I could fly towards it.

Suddenly, there was a sudden tickle up my spine. There was a presence nearby.

I squinted and saw a blurry figure approaching the area. As it got closer, I could see some more details after another. Kero came zooming outside, finally realising what was happening.

"Sakura...!" Kero said.

I cut him off, "Yeah, I see him, too." _Why is he here_?

It was Tsuna.


	8. Chapter 8

**Ciaosu~~**

**I have to clear something out there, I know that I have misspelt Clow Reed so I'll change it, edit it, later. No more comments on that please. I think I already know now… V.V sorry for the inconvenience.**

_**As for the poll, ShaoranXSakura is in the lead!** **Just so you know**_** :P**  
**School has begun and I am so STRESSED! V.V" I worry too much…so here's a chapter to help the stress out.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Cardcaptor Sakura nor Katekyo Hitman Reborn.  
**

* * *

**Chapter 8: Surprise, Surprise **

"Tsuna?! What are you doing here?!" Kero exclaimed in a hushed voice. He had an orange flame on his forehead with a serious look in his eyes. "I came to get you out." I was standing there, baffled by the extremity they'd go for as he landed on the ramp. It had been awhile since I first tried to escape, how long exactly? Three, no wait, four weeks? There was a knock on the main door, "Sakura-sama?" It was one of the foot soldiers outside my room!

"Hoe?" Without my consent, Tsuna grabbed my waist and jumped back over the balcony. "W-wait a second…" I said as we flew out to the forest. "HOEE!" There was a beam of red flames that suddenly shot next to us.

"Release the girl and hand yourself in!" a commanding voice followed below to us. Tsuna halted as he looked down to the men under us. "This is going to be a problem." He muttered. Tsuna pushed a button on his head set with his free hand, "Shaoran-kun, I need your help now." I froze, Shaoran is here! In the future?! I turned to the floating yellow plush beside me, who gave me a nod. Understanding, I nodded back sharply and watched sadly as Kero flew to the forest by himself.

"Tsuna-san_" I was beginning to say until a rough voice interrupted, "We warned you! FIRE!" With huge eyes, I uselessly hung onto Tsuna as he zipped to dodge the attacks. The attacks didn't surprise me, it was the speed that Tsuna was using. "Hoe…" I said as I clung onto his neck. Behind Tsuna, there was a fleet of 20 flying to us.

"Behind us!" I warned Tsuna as he glanced back. In an instant, we flew ahead. "Hang on tight." He cautioned.

_You don't have to tell me twice!_ I thought as I shut my eyes closed. I felt the wind whipping at us vigorously as we zoomed onwards. I reopened my eyes as a thought occurred to me, the choker! It'll be the end of both of us because if I don't let go. "Tsuna, I have to tell you something!" Or else you'll be turned into a crisp! He stopped abruptly, making me think that he heard me, but instead it was because there was someone blocking our way. I glanced behind and saw what looked like a large man in a suit. A part of me hoped that it was Shaoran, but I guessed wrong when it raised an arm at us. Just before it could shoot something at us, a familiar voice called out, "Sakura!"

I looked forward with a relieved look, "Shaoran!"

Shaoran was levitating by using his Chinese sword and the wind talisman. He was taller than he used to be and he had messier brown hair, which was still pretty cute. Wait, what am I thinking?! We're in a crisis right now!

The large man shot rockets at us as we were distracted. "Watch out!" Shaoran cried out as he also separated. Tsuna skid to the side, trying to avoid the rockets. Tsuna came beside Shaoran and handed me to him, "Take her back to the base, the rest of us will handle the raid." Shaoran took me in a bridal hold and agreed, "Alright, good luck." We didn't stay any longer, since the large man charged towards us.

We were heading to the line that could end our lives. "Ummm, Shaoran." I was saying.

"Don't worry, we're almost there." He hollered against the wind. "That's not it!" I protested. Shaoran stopped in his tracks, "What then?" I pointed at my choker and the entrance of the Millefoire grounds, "if we attempt to pass that, we'll be electrocuted!"

Before Shaoran could respond, a blast shot right past us, again. It was the men on the ground, "You are now surrounded, please hand yourself in with the lady!" Shaoran tightened his grip on me as he surveyed our surroundings. We were surrounded above and below, in conclusion, there was no escape.

"Shaoran…you have to escape without me." I ordered softly. He looked down on me with pleading ember eyes, "…No, I won't let you go again." He answered with sadness in his voice. I smiled as equally sad and began to gently rub his cheek with my right hand, "I promise that I'll be alright, plus I could infiltrate inside." Shaoran said nothing, but he began to land slowly to the ground. I gasped in realisation, "Shaoran, what are you doing?!"

"If you're going back in, so am I." he responded with confidence.

"But_" I was trying to say as we both touched the ground scampered with men in the Black division. Shaoran pulled me in a tight embrace, "Remember what I said, I'll never let you go again."

Before we were violently pulled apart, Shaoran whispered, "See you in your dreams." I smiled softly as I was pushed to another direction as I silently thanked Kero for delivering the card to him.


	9. Chapter 9

**Too lazy to write the poll…ugh**

**But just so you know, SakuraxSyaron is the winner!**

**^^" I would like to thank everyone…who participated!**

** V.V arigato to EVERYONE FOR READING THIS FAR!**

* * *

_Disclaimer: I do not own Cardcaptor Sakura nor Katekyo Hitman Reborn._

**Chapter 9: Umm, explanation, please?**

I was lead to the same double doors that I went to, it was 'his' office. One of the men opened the door on the right and looked at me, emotionless. I straightened my back and stepped inside the conference room. The room was the same old white furniture, walls, etcetera. The man in a white uniform stood in front of his wall-like window panels. He noticed me as soon as I walked in.

"Ah, Sakura-chan. How have you been? I haven't seen you in awhile." Byakuran greeted with a welcome gesture. I smiled, "But I see you every meal of the day."

Byakuran made his way to me gracefully, adding a sigh. "That limit of hours felt like forever." I was avoiding his eye contact as he glided to me.

Before he got any closer, I made a swift move to a white couch with a regular glass coffee table. I plopped down. Behind me, Byakuran chuckled at my sudden movement to a seat and instead of standing there, he took a seat next to me. I glanced at him and saw him reach for the bag of marshmallows on the translucent table. He saw me watching him.

"Want some?" he asked with a smile. I shook my head, "N-no, it's fine." Byakuran took one out and threw it in his mouth.

"Umm, may I ask about the boy you took in?" I finally blurted out after 2 minutes of silence.

"Hmm, oh, him." Byakuran answered in a bored tone, "I heard he tried to kidnap you."

_Isn't it the other way around! _I thought.

I smiled weakly, "Y-yeah, what did you do to him?"

Byakuran placed his bag of marshmallows back on the table and took out a remote, "I might as well as show you instead." With a push of a button, the screen in front of us crackled and lit up. On the screen, it showed a shadowy figure with an elbow propped on his knee. As the vision got clearer, I realised that it no other than Shaoran.

"Shaoran!" I gasped unintentionally. On his wrists were the same restrains that I had. He looked tired and pale like he was cold. By instinct, I ran to the screen and touched the 2D version of Shaoran. He was in a glass box that made Shaoran look like an experimental animal in a cage. Anger trembled in my body, I turned around and faced Byakuran, who was still smiling like a fool.

"Is this your idea of fun?!" I cried furiously.

He laughed, "Yes, how'd you know?"

I just glared at him as his image got blurred by my tears of frustration. With nothing left to say, I turned around and ran out. No matter how much I rubbed the streams of water out of my eyes, they seemed to block my vision. I stumbled into my room and collapsed onto the bed. Why was I so useless?! Sure, I was angry at Byakuran, but I was also angry at myself for not being able to do anything. I wiped my tears on the bed and sniffled, shaking my head. Stay positive, Sakura, positive! Getting myself collected, I quickly changed and shuffled into the bed. I glanced over to the makeshift bed that I made for Kero. He had left with the others to the Vongola Base. Loneliness built up in me as I curled up in a ball. I shut my eyes close, please let this work. With a mutter, I said: "_Dream, take me into the dream of your current holder_." A blast of darkness engulfed me as I plunged into an eternal hole. The force of the gravitation wind made it nearly impossible for me to open my eyes. Just through the cracks of my eyes, I saw a blinding light up ahead. Out from the darkness, warmth welcomed me as I slowed down my descent. I opened my eyes and found myself in a bubble. I looked down and saw the outfit that I had worn during the Hope card incident. Pale yellow and pink, just as Tomoyo like it. I shook my head from the though and look over the scenery, the place was breath-taking. There was a Chinese gazebo placed as a tiny island with large stepping stones that had a stream of clear spring water running underneath it. The Dream card allows you to enter one's mind in their dream. Must be all the meditation Shaoran does in the mornings. A ping of pain entered my heart, the more I thought about Shaoran, the more I ached to see him.

"Sakura!" a voice called bellowed.

It was no other than Shaoran! I flipped around and saw him in the pairing outfit to mine that Tomoyo had made for us. We were a couple of feet away, until the bubble popped. I started to plummet to the ground.

"Shaoran!" I cried as I was falling. Thump, I fell on to something soft and squishy.

"Hoe?" I said, as I looked down.

"C-could you…?" Shaoran muffled under me.

"HOE! GOMEN!" I exclaimed, moving off of him. "A-are you okay?" Shaoran curled up in a ball and mumbled something. I squatted down next to him "Hoe?"

Suddenly, he grabbed my arm and rolled to get on top of me. "I got you, Sakura!"

I giggled, "You sure did." We paused for a minute before we both burst out laughing. I took my hand and brought it on his cheek, "I missed you, Shaoran." We were so close to each other! I could smell sunshine and some essence of Chinese food on him. Shaoran coughed, making me blush. We jumped apart and just sat next to each other.

"So," I said breaking the awkward silence, "How did you end up here?"

Shaoran fumbled with a piece of grass, "Well, I was in China, training with Meiling. We got a message from your Oni-san that you disappeared. So, I took the next flight to Japan and I went to Tomoyo's house." I flinched at her name, "Is she doing well?"

Shaoran nodded, "Yeah, she was going to visit your house the day after you got kidnapped, but she was told you disappeared."

I nodded sadly, but I was reassured by Shaoran as he placed a hand on top of mine, "After I visited her house, I took a car to your new town, Namimori. There, I went to your school and met with Tsuna and his friends. They claimed to have known you and told me that you have been trapped in the future. I have been with Tsuna and his friends in the test of the Vongola Primo." He smirked, "They are very powerful friends."

I agreed, "Not only that, they protect what they think is right." The memory of talking with Tsuna outside the karaoke room reminded me of his attitude. "Especially their boss."

Shaoran silently nodded. We watched the thin clouds past the vast dreamland. I laid on the green, breathing in the crisp air. He joined me with our hands still entwined together.

"How long do we still have?" Shaoran said with a sad tone.

"Not long…" I replied just as depressed. "Why can't we just stay like this…forever?" I closed my eyes, but I still heard Shaoran shift next to me. He brushed my cheek lightly.

"I don't know." There was a slight crack in his voice. Slowly, I opened my eyes. Shaoran's face was inches away from me. His eyes were a light hazel, brimming with carefulness. With one hand he caressed my cheek and brought his lips on top of mine. I fully accepted his tender touch and wrapped my arms on his neck while he embraced me on the ground. Just as I closed my eyes once again, the dreamland slowly became colder, making our embrace the warmth. A tear rolled down my cheek, hoping that this kiss would last.

* * *

"…Sa…Kura…" a voice beckoned. A pair of hands shook my shoulders.

"SAKURA!"

I shot up awake. "HOEE!" I turned to Shoichi who quickly clasped my mouth.

"SHHHHH," he hushed, "it's earlier in the morning still." I nodded with understanding with his hands still on my mouth. Shoichi sighed as he let go. "Good, I want to take you somewhere, but first, go change to something else…" He pointed to my night gown.

Blushing, I gave him a curt nod, "Okay, meet me outside."

* * *

We skittered down the hall, with many confusing turns and twists. It was obviously guarded by some men, after all, they had to protect Yuni and Byakuran, though they just paused to bow shortly to Shoichi. Even though I couldn't tell where he was taking me, I could tell it was something of secret, against the Millefiore. We got to a corridor that seemed to narrow with less doors and rooms. My heart thumped, I understood where this is going. We came to a room with a white door, guarded by two men with black jackets.

"Good morning, sir." One man said as he moved aside to let us through. ", young lady." I flinched uncomfortably in my white gown but followed Shoichi.

I gasped as the guard switched on a light; it was a line of prisoners in their own glass room.

"Take your time." The guard muttered as we walked down. Despite the whiteness of the entire place, it made it feel a lot creeper. The cleanness of the prison and the gloomy, emotionless prisoners contrasted, making shivers run up my arms in goose bumps. The eyes of the prisoners followed us as we walked past them. I couldn't help but look into the eyes of one of them. It was hollowed with a darkness that pained my heart with pity. A tug of my arms made me tear my eyes away from the eyes. Shoichi pointed to the one at the very end.

It was Shaoran.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: The Approaching Storm**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Cardcaptor Sakura nor Katekyo Hitman Reborn.**

* * *

I pressed my forehead on the cold glass. Right in front of me was my love, the only light in my life. My Shaoran, leaning against one of the white wall, breathing slowly. He slowly looked up and peeked through his only good eye.

"Sakura?" he barely muttered. I balled my hands into fists, "Shaoran?"

He opened his mouth to say something, but I shook my head, "Don't waste your energy."

Shaoran ignored me and inched towards me. He pressed a palm on the glass where one of my fists was and laid his forehead on the glass. I closed my eyes as warmth built up in me. Despite the glass in front of us, we were still connected. When I opened my eyes, Shaoran looked at me with sad eyes. We just knelt there, taking in our every image and engraving it into our minds.

Shaoran tried to say something, but it was useless. The glass was sound proof.

He breathed on the glass and wrote, 'U ok?'

I wiped the tears away and replied, 'Ya, u?'

Shaoran shrugged, 'Don't wrry. I'm fine.'

I smiled. It felt as if I could just stay here, with Shaoran.

Shaoran's calm face fell to a glare, not to me, but behind me. There was an anonymous shadow coming over my light. I turned around and saw Byakuran with a dark smile descending to me.

"Ho? A little rabbit found a way in?" he said as he bent down to my face. "Who led you here?"

I shuffled away from him, "I found my way."

Byakuran leaned on the glass as he was still looming over me. "I don't believe that."

"If I told you, there is going to be no point in eliminating that person."

He raised an eyebrow, "Hmmm, interesting. Why do you say so?"

I stared at his pale blue eyes, "Because I would protect that person."

Byakuran stepped back and laughed out loud, "With what, your _powers_?"

I stood up, "You'll find out soon."

* * *

I shivered. The cold wind caressed my arms, making me slightly cold. The thoughts of Byakuran made goose bumps rise. I hugged my chest and leaned on the porch ledge. The cold was the only thing welcoming in this place. I haven't seen Yuni in a while, heck, I wasn't allowed one step outside. This was the closest thing to freedom.

Suddenly a female voice came through the intercom.

"Intruders have entered the building, all Black and White divisions please report to defend base."

Shoichi was the one who opened the door. "Is there anything you need before I leave?"

"No, I'm fine..." I called out, flattened my silk layered dress, which was pearl white. I heard him sigh and slowly shut the door with a small thump.

Excited, I ran back to the porch. It's Tsuna and the others! A smile creep to me, this is the perfect chance to escape! Outside, everyone was bustling and running to satisfy the commands of their leaders. It was a sea of black and white. My shoes started to annoy me, so I quickly switched to golden Greek sandals that wrapped up to the knees. As I was walking to the closet, I saw something shiny at the corner of my eye. It was a golden short dagger with some sort of complicated design that was memorizing. On the hilt was my key necklace! On top was a note:

_Sakura, _

_I got back your necklace, you seemed to miss it a lot. I'm sorry I wasn't able to help you and Shaoran, but use this dagger to defend yourself and..._

Before I could've finished reading the note, the door came crashing open. I fell back in surprise.

"HOEEE?!"

"Who's there?!"

That voice! It was Gokudera!

"G-Gokudera-kun?" I stuttered, unsure.

The silver haired teen looked down to where I lay. "Sakura?! What are you doing here?"

I stood up with the help of Gokudera, "I was locked up here...what's going on?"

Gokudera smirked, "We're here to bust you and Shaoran out, and take care of some Mafia business, of course."

A blur of yellow came crashing into his head, making him trip on the floor.

Gokudera jumped back up, "You BAKA!"

The yellow stuffed lion floated up, "Sakura!"

"Kero-chan!" I exclaimed in shock and embraced the tiny lion.

Gokudera rubbed the back of his head, "Come on, after the ruckus we made, I doubt we'll be able to get out in secret." I strapped the necklace on and bent down to strap the dagger on my calf in though.

I pointed at the balcony, "We could go through the porch and use Kero's true form and fly down."

Kero shook his head, "I don't think I have enough to change back..."

Echoes of upcoming men were resonating into my chamber. Gokudera grabbed my arm and ran full force at the porch, "Not a problem." He punched a ring in a box attached to his side. I closed my eyes as we jumped over the balcony. We're done for.

The wind welcomed us as we plummeted to the ground. "Hang on!" was all I heard from him.

The fall felt shorter, since we landed gently on the ground.

"Oi, open your eyes." Kero's voice commanded softly.

I slowly obeyed and reopened them. We did stop, but we were still in the air! I looked at what we were standing on. It looked like a red tinted glass with black bones framing them.

"What is this?" I asked, looking to Gokudera. He was wearing sunglasses that could've been mistaken as goggles. Plus, his outfit also changed with additional accessories and all.

"It's called 'System CIS', it works well for shooting targets as well." He answered with pride. "It took me awhile, but I finally got the hang of it."

"Sugoi!" I exhaled. It was pretty cool.

Below us, some soldiers took notice and started to point fingers at us.

"Um, I think we should get down..." I said.

"Ah, it's about the restrainers, right?" Gokudera interrupted, rummaging in his pocket, "Gianini designed these charms." He produced lightning bolt shaped charms with clips on the each top.

"Attach them the restrainers and it'll give you 15 minutes at the least. So we have to be fast."

I securely clipped them on every one of them. "What about Shaoran?" Gokudera fell silent.

"We're planning to get him at the same time, but..."

I tugged on his shirt, "But what?"

Gokudera pushed me aside, "Watch out!"

A flash of lightning hit one of the skeleton framed glass. All around us was a swarm of pool balls that were sizzling with electricity. One man was floating on two balls underneath him. At his sides were two black and white foxes. I squinted to get a closer look at the blonde man. It was Gamma!

"Gamma?" I asked to the man.

"Little lady, where do you think you're going?" Gamma asked twirling his cue stick.

Gokudera pulled me behind him, "Go to the gate, we don't have much time!"

I opened my mouth to object. He turned around and gave me a determined look, "I'll be fine, GO!"

I turned the other direction and sprinted away. The booming sounds of his bombs rumbled the ground. I shut my eyes tightly, blocking any tears that were demanding to fall. I tripped on the helm of the dress, but someone caught me.

"What a coincidence, what are you doing out of your cage?"

I looked up to Byakuran, eyes darkened with a crazed gaze. Behind him were two guards. He grabbed me by the arm and looked at the bracelets. With the other hand, he played with the charm attached to it, "These are cute, where did you get them?" I said nothing. The yellow on the bolt was almost drained. Up ahead was the tall gate that separated the city and the Millefiore base. I looked around for any distraction, but there was nothing. Byakuran turned to the guards behind him, "Take her back to her room and guard it properly. She's an important...subject." I watched him stalk off to the building. I was right behind him.

They pushed my harshly forward, making me stumble. The key whished in front of me, giving me a reminder. The letter! If I remember correctly...

They once again shoved me, but this time I tripped and fell to the ground. "Oof!"

I snatched my dagger and rolled on the ground before they could realize what happened. In a defending position, I slowly got up with the dagger in front. Byakuran looked calm.

"What are you going to with a small dagger? Or have you forgotten?" he said in a harsh tone.

"Look around," He added with his arms spread, "My men are _surrounding_ you, what makes you think a _dagger_ can even scratch me?"

I smiled, "It not for that." I stuck out my left wrist and raise the dagger in my right hand. Before Byakuran could stop me, I struck my wrist. The restrainers resonated with vibration before it cracked and fell apart. I felt a slight prickle of power in my skin.

_Yes, it works!_ , I thought with joy. Byakuran recovered from his shock, "Get her!"

With fumbling fingers, I cracked the other restrain on my right wrist. More power surged into my body, flowing with ease. A wall in front of me made me skid to a stop. I turned to face the guards that cornered me. I grabbed my key from my neck in my fist, detached it with a tug and thrust it in front of me. The wind blew around me, making the guards take a step back. It was a familiar feeling that I missed. With determined eyes, I looked at the others.

"Release!"

* * *

_**Hoped you enjoyed this extra long chapter ~~~~ ./**_

_**I owe you guys one for waiting this long! **_

_**THANKS! Keep on supporting me! I'll promise you another one!**_

_**PS, I might have a blog set up for my stories, but for now, I shall put up my Tumblr on my account profile! It'll contain some bonuses such as blueprints on their rooms and some outfits that I had described (all drawn by me, if I have the time :P)**_

_**Check it out sometimes ;)**_


	11. Chapter 11

I'm back everyone!

God, I feel so bad that I haven't updated! GOMEN!

I'll try and be more considerate and update more!

I do not own Cardcaptor Sakura nor Katekyo Hitman Reborn

* * *

**Chapter 11: Kero's Deduction Show! .**

I slide my feet on the granite floor of the huge room, just barely dodging a Red flame.

Yes, I was running from the gang, again. Let's rewind to a few minutes after I had released my staff.

_With a twirl, I ended the release spell with a flourish. Hope risen in my heart, we might actually win this! I reached over to my side to retrieve my cards, when I remembered something._

"_Hoe?" I stared blankly at both my empty side. _

_Byakuran laughed, "Have you forgotten? I had confiscated your cards the day you had tried to escape."_

_I gulped, he was right. My staff is pretty much useless without my cards…_

"_Ahahaha," I gulped. Instinctively, I ran._

Here I am now, running with my tail between my legs. The guards behind me didn't falter every turn I took.

What do I do?!

What do I do?!

What do I do?!

Thud. A yellow squishy object hit my face. The sudden force made me fall back on my bottom(s?). "Hoe!"

"Sakura! There you are!" the plushy, Kero, exclaimed. The footsteps and shouts of the guards echoed closer. We slipped into the next corner and watched the guards dash by.

"Let's greet later, first we gotta get out of here!" Kero nudged his head to the hall backwards. I nodded and followed him.

A sudden rumble came before the floor started to shake.

"An earthquake!" I exclaimed, trying to regain my balance.

Kero pointed at the shifting walls and floors, "Think again."

Up ahead, the corridor started to close off with the ceiling starting to descend.

"Quickly, before it's blocked!" I instructed as I slid under the falling structure. Double checking that Kero was still next to me by the time it closed, I breathed a sigh of relief and collapsed against the wall.

Kero floated next to my face, worry was written all over his face. "You okay, Sakura?"

I mustered a slow nod, "I-I can still go." Kero sighed. "Don't push yourself."

A smile slipped from me, "Don't worry about me, we have to find the others." I leaned against the wall and walked the rest of the way.

_My body felt like it was floating in zero-gravity. A tender hand rested on my head. "Sakura, you have the will to help the people around you. Don't forget that." _

"oi, Sakura...SAKURA! Wake up!"

I wavered between my consciousness, "Uh, Kero-chan?"

BOOM!

The sound of an attack reminded me where I was. Quickly, I sat up and retreated back.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~* _FLASHBACK _*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

_Kero flew in front of me, "We'll have to find the Sakura Cards first if you have the intention of helping Tsuna and the others." His forehead formed thought wrinkles. "Hmm, they were in the same room than Yue and I had been cooped up in the beginning…" _

"_What do you think they did to them?" I asked to ignore the pains._

_Kero flew back to me, "I'd say that they tried to do something, but it didn't work… which is an explanation on why they need you so much. Since, you are the only one that can activate them." He turned to look at me quizzically, "Wait, why did it have to be the Sakura from the past? What happened to you in the future?" _

_I agreed, where am I in the future? A sudden booming sound came from the room up ahead. We both looked at each other and followed the noises. _

_I tried to keep up with Kero and lightly jogged, but the pain in my entire body wouldn't allow me any form of movement. My eyesight started to blur and spin as my energy began to physically slip away. Just as the black was pulling me in, someone bellowed: "X burner: Hyper explosion"._

**End of Flash back**

"Sakura-san, are you alright?" A familiar voice asked. I stared at Tsuna's face for awhile before jumping back in surprise.

"Tsuna-kun!"I exclaimed. He smiled, "It's good that your fine."

"Hi, nice to meet you," a man popped up behind Tsuna. He had blonde hair that was short and styled in a way I couldn't describe. On top of his head were green goggles that went with his green janitor outfit.

The man read my confused look. "Oh, my apologies. My name is Spanner, mechanic and inventor of the X contacts."

"X contacts?"

"Oh, it's what Tsuna-kun is wearing right now…" Spanner pointed to Tsuna, who was looking above us at a gaping hole that burnt through three levels.

"Hoe! What in the world happened?!" I asked to everyone.

"It was Tsuna-kun," Spanner explained, "He used the 'X-burner'…well, it's a long story." He got up, hugging a laptop against his chest. "First, let's check what's up there."

Tsuna nodded, "Good idea, but I can't bring the two of you up."

I stretched my limbs out, feeling more pumped up.

"It's alright," I grabbed my fallen star staff and flash out my Fly card, "I'm fine."


End file.
